<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Rendezvous Out of Many by ofiutt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508340">One Rendezvous Out of Many</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofiutt/pseuds/ofiutt'>ofiutt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Euphoria (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/F, Jules had a sex change here, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofiutt/pseuds/ofiutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rue lifted her blouse and avidly kissed up her torso, brushing her ribs lightly as she reached for her chest. She adjusted her weight between Jules's legs and caressed her upper thigh with one palm. “Geez, Rue!” the blonde giggled in between titillated panting, kindled by the stimulus that distilled her groin as she heedfully tangled her nimble fingers within the brunette’s hair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rue Bennett/Jules Vaughn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Rendezvous Out of Many</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The brunette waved awkwardly at the old man to acknowledge his salutation before Jules practically dragged her off to her bedroom with the snatch of her wrist. Rue exuded a soft yelp as her body lightly bounced against the mattress when Jules had shoved her towards it by the chest after hearing a solid jam of the door shutting behind them. The blonde prepensely fell backwards onto her bed next to Rue with a faint giggle before the latter positioned herself over Jules, leaving pecks of kisses across her face while leaning against her forearms on either side of Jules's head.</p><p>Rue lifted her blouse and avidly kissed up her torso, brushing her ribs lightly as she reached for her chest. She adjusted her weight between Jules's legs and caressed her upper thigh with one palm. “Geez, Rue!” the blonde giggled in between titillated panting, kindled by the stimulus that distilled her groin as she heedfully tangled her nimble fingers within the brunette’s hair.</p><p>Rue’s body began dragging itself down Jules until reaching her abdomen, hooking a thumb underneath the hem of her skirt. The brunette glanced at the girl above her with a querying expression, to which Jules nodded eagerly in comprehension. Rue left her no time for a verbal reaction when she hefted up her skirt and took Jules into her mouth after tugging down her underwear, hindering the other girl’s capacity to breathe properly.</p><p>“Oh my God, Rue,” she groaned, encouraging the brunette to eat her out more belligerently. Jules’s hand pulled harder at the other girl’s hair, who worked magic between her inner thighs and she felt as if her nether regions were on fire.</p><p>The brunette’s moist tongue was entirely focused on Jules’s clit, and she was feeling the duress like the hot sweat emitting her neck, the occasional rocking of Jules’s hips, and her ragged breathing filling the room. “It feels so good…” she muttered, not knowing herself whether she said it to Rue or if it was absent-minded, but was quickly followed by the latter gripping her loins roughly so she couldn’t budge from her grasp.</p><p>“Ah… oh my- fuck,” seethe out her lips almost as if she was aggravated; the vitality running through her muscles had Jules trembling and she couldn’t help but moan Rue’s name countless times. “I’m so close…!” the blonde gasped, clutching the sheets impossibly tighter with one hand and tugging the Rue’s hair with the other, who obscurely grunted at the maneuver.</p><p>Jules felt her figure tense up to the point of no return in which Rue sensed under her touch as well, yet didn’t pause as she lapped at the pulsating clit in front of her with repeated strokes. “Rue, I'm…!” she exclaimed before allowing herself utter release, her feeble body shuddering at the peak of her climax.</p><p>Bit by bit she felt her limbs slump onto the mattress, a sojourn of energy coursing through her in the maintenance of her self-control. Rue licked her delicately now, keen force being omitted as she tenderly allowed Jules to mollify herself from the elated state she was in. The brunette pecked a soft kiss at her inner thigh and clasped the other girl’s waist with both hands, pulling Jules’s body down to meet her gaze, eliciting a playful shriek from the latter.</p><p>The blonde proceeded to gawp at the ceiling when Rue detached herself from Jules to rest at her side. Rue nuzzled her face at the crook of Jules’s neck, exhaling resonantly before the both of them distantly heard the announcement that dinner was ready from the outside of the bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>